Universal New York
Universal New York (Stylised as uNYversal) '''s a theme park located in Queensbury, New York at Lake George and it first opened in May 14th, 2017 and replaced The Great Escape. History Universal New York was opened in 1954 as '''Storytown USA, a Mother Goose themed amusement park by businessman Charles Wood who bought the land with his wife for $75,000. In 1957, realizing that the park was geared only toward small children, the park opened its Ghosttown area, the first of many themed areas opened in the park's history. For publicity, the park placed bumper stickers on every car in the parking lot. This practice stopped a few years later due to complaints, and employees switched to attaching cardboard versions with wire. This was back in the day when a car bumper was separate from the body and you could get all the way around it with wire. In 1983, the park officially changed its name from Storytown USA to The Great Escape. In 1984, The Great Escape opened the Steamin' Demom, the first of its eventual seven roller coasters The showpiece attraction at The Great Escape is the Comet. Re-opened at The Great Escape in 1994, this roller coaster already had a 41-year history as The Comet at Crystal Beach (an amusement park near Niagara, Falls. It was saved shortly after the park closed down forever after the 1988 season. Charley Wood, the owner of Great Escape Fun Park and Fantasy Island in Grand Island, New York successfully bid for The Comet and it sat in storage for a few years in Fantasy Island before making its way to the park in Queensbury, NY and reopening in 1994. Roller coaster enthusiasts recognize it as one of the best wooden roller coasters in North America. In February 2006, The Six Flags Great Escape Indoor Waterpark (Will be now known as The Universal Lodge) opened up with positive reviews and sold out weekends throughout the first month. This major addition includes a 38,000 square feet (3,500 m2) waterpark exclusively for lodge guests. This is New York State's first indoor waterpark. The park debuted several new features for the 2006 season. These included character greetings from the likes of the whole Justice League. For the 2007 season, The Great Escape re-themed their dive show to a pirate themed show, branded their pizza restaurant a Papa John's, and brought back the Superstars and Legends: Elvis! Show (Which featured throughout the summer not only Elvis, but also Buddy Holly, and Billy Joel) to JollyTree Theatre. In addition to typical amusement park rides, the Great Escape offers a variety of unique shows, most notable of which is a high dive show featuring a team of divers scaling an 80 feet (24 m) tower and plunging into a 10 feet (3.0 m) deep pool. On January 8th, 2015 Six Flags announced that they sold the park to Comcast and will be renamed to Universal New York but they said that The Great Escape will have it's two final seasons and construction will immededly occur after Fright Fest 2016 it will be closed alongside the Lodge for new and exciting rides just in time for the 2018 season. On December 7th, 2016 Universal licensed 5 IPs for attarctions all of them include ROBLOX (From ROBLOX International), Peanuts Comic Strips (From Peanuts Worldwide or DHX Media), Many Broadway musicals (Such as Once Upon A Mattress, Once On This Island, Singing in The Rain and Little Shop of Horrors) (From Theatre Companies), PBS Kids Shows (From PBS) and the Super Mario franchise (From Nintendo of America) On August 19th, 2017 Universal licensed 3 more franchises all of them include Elf (From New Line Cinema), Plants Vs Zombies (From PopCap) and Nickelodeon shows (From Viacom). On January 5th, 2017 Universal will premiere commercials featuring Tight Pants Guy (From The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon) Singing "I Got My Tight Pants In New York" (silimar to the Universal Studios Orlando's commercial of The Race Through New York). On May 14th, 2017 Universal New York officially opened. Production Lot Attarctions * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit - A B&M Hypercoaster That Has A Similar Layout To Mako At Seaworld Orlando And themed around Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Sponsored by: Coca Cola. Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Avaliable?: 'Yes. *'Great Callafornain Scream Machine - A looping Arrow Dynamics roller coaster (Formerly Steaming Demon) *Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem *JAWS: The Ride *Studio Tram Tour Shops *Studio Sweets *That's a Wrap! Gift Shop *Pin Traders U.S.A *Minion Mart *JAWS Store Resturants *Celebrity Cousine *Minion Banana Smoothies *Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. Meet'n'Greet Attractions *''Despicle ME'': Gru, Angus, Margo, Edith and the Minions New York & Broadway (Sub-area) Attarctions *Macy's Balloon World *Elf: The Musical *The Race Through New York Jimmy Fallon *Hershey's Chocolate World **The Great American Chocolate Factory **Chocolate Tasting Company **Hershey's Really Big 4D Show! *Plants Vs Zombies 4D *Once On This Island Raging Rivers *Once Upon a Mattress Ball Factory (First Dry Ball Factory in Universal History) *South Pacific Waterplay Done Shops *Macy's Balloonstuff *Gimbles *Crazy Dave's RV Shop *Broadway Gift Shop *Little Gift Shop of Horrors Resturants *Starbucks *Shake Shack *Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Café *Hershey's Ice Cream and Milkshakes *Crazy Dave's Taco Truck Meet'n'Greet Attractions *''Elf Characters: Buddy, Jovie, Walter, Emily *''Once Upon a Mattress ''Characters: Princess Willifred, Prince Dauntless, The Jester, The Mistral, The King *Hershey's Product Characters: Hershey's Milk Chocolate, Reese's Peanut Butter Cup, Kisses *Hastag the Panda *''Plants Vs Zombies: Peashooter, Sunflower, Zombie, Crazy Dave PBS Kids: Forest of Fun Attarctions *Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase *Thomas the Tank Engine's Railway (Frankie's Mine Train) *Arthur's Crazy Bus (Spruce's Wilderness Tour) *Daniel Tiger's Trolley (Ranger Randy's Railway) *Curious George's Monkey Planes (Rocky's Ranger Planes) *Cailou's Swing Set (Oakey's Honey Swings) Shops *Sesame Stuff *Thomas' Railway *Daniel Tiger's Treasures *Arthur's Book Store *Curious George's Banana Shop Resturants *Hooper's *Thomas' Sweets *The Sugar Bowl Meet'n'Greet Attractions *''Sesame Street Characters: Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Grover, Abby Cabby, Zoe, Oscar the Grouch *''Arthur ''Characters: Arthur, D.W. *''Thomas the Tank Engine ''Characters: Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Gordon *Cailou *Curious George *Daniel Tiger Nickelodeon Universe Attractions *Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 4D *Dora's Dune Buggies *Bubble Guppies: Guppy Bubbler *Loud House Indoor Coaster Laff Trak *PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Day Shops *Spongebob Storepants *Radical Turtle Stuff *Nick Pix *Loud Stuff Resturants *The Krusty Krab *Antonio's Pizza *NickSlushie Meet'n'Greet Attractions *''Spongebob SquarePants ''Characters: Spongebob, Patrick Star, Squidward Techaclus, Bikini Bottomies *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''Characters: Michaelangelo, Donetello, Raphael, Mikey *''Dora the Explorer ''Characters: Dora the Explorer, Boots *''PAW Patrol: Chase, Marshal *''Bubble Guppies'': Molly, Gill, Bubble Puppy *''The Loud House'': Lincoln Loud Planet Snoopy Attractions *The Kite Eating Tree *Pig Pen's Dirt Buggies *Flying Ace Arieal Chase *Charlie Brown's Baseball Slugger Swing *Lucy's Crabbie Cabbie *Peppermint Patty's Water Rapids Shops *Snoopy Boutique Resturants *Joe Cool Café Characters *''Peanuts characters: Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus, Lucy, Sally Robloxia Attractions *The Wild Robloxian (Comet) *Roblox: Blox Falls *ROBLOX 4D *Noob Blasters on Noob Hill *The ROBLOX 500 Shops *Roblox Toy Store Resturants *Builders Brother's Pizza *ROBLOX Ice Cream Company *Frappé Code Characters *''ROBLOX: ''Robloxian, Noob, Guest Super Mario World Attractions *Mario Kart: The Ride *Super Mario Odyssey: The 4D Experience *Boswer Tower (Sasquatch) *Luigi's Mansion *Princess Peach's Castle *Donkey Kong Mine Cart Shops *The Mushroom Kingdom Gift Shop *Bowser's Castle *Mario Kart Pitstop *Luigi's Gear Supply *Donkey Kong's Banana Shop Restaurant *Princess Peach's Royal Feast *Bowser's Burgers *Pizza Me Mario Characters *''Super Mario ''characters: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser. Pokémon World TBA. The Great Valley TBA. Dragon Kingdom TBA. Events Universal's Halloween Spookatackular *'Character Trick-or-Treat Spots''' *'Monster Mash' 'Holiday at Universal *'Macy's Holiday Parade' *'Eve' *'The Land Before Christmas' *'Dragon Kingdom Christmas Celebration' 'Parades *'The Universal Electrical Parade' *'Universal's Superstar Parade '